They Never Said Goodbye
by missytini
Summary: After many years of seperation, Naruto and Sakura are forced to reunite when Naruto a journalist has to interview her a famous musician for the paper. How does this forced reunion go?
1. Pool Fighting in Memories

ok. I don't own Naruto, or anything in it. Please review - this is my first fanfic! Everything in italics is a flashback!

* * *

She had everything going for her – her good looks and musical talent astounded the public when she was first heard playing her guitar on the porch of her house. He, was the local newspaper's hyperactive columnist, writing the reviews of the latest stars in the industries.

Reclining on his desk chair, feet up on his desk, the normally hyperactive Naruto Uzamaki was musing.

-flashback-  
_Laughing, Sakura through the pool ball at Naruto.  
_"_hey, that's not fair!" Naruto said laughingly back at her. Picking up the ball he threw it back at Sakura.  
_"_ha! Got ya!"  
_"_I'll get you back!"  
_"_Sakura! You've got to take out the bins before it gets too late!" Sakura's mother called from inside the house.  
__Sighing, Sakura threw the ball back at Naruto.  
_"_I suppose I'd better get going, you can stay a little longer if you'd like to."  
_"_Na, it's ok, I'd better head off anyway, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose."  
_"_I'm sorry Naruto, but I won't see you tomorrow. We're moving away – I think this is the last afternoon pool fight that we're going to have… I've had so much fun."  
__Breaking out of his sort of daze, Naruto looked at Sakura shocked._

"_why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

-end flashback-

Naruto was awoken from his thoughts rather abruptly, as his manager, Neji barged into his office.

"NARUTO! Have you written the draft of this week's column yet? You know that you've got to interview Miss Haruno tomorrow, so I want the draft pronto!"

Still dazed, Naruto looked blankly at Neji.

"What? Since when was I interviewing Sakura? You said that Gaara was interviewing her, not me! About that draft, it's sitting on you're desk."

Rolling his eyes, Neji replied in his best sarcastic manner (which, as always, failed),

"well, since Gaara has a flu, you wouldn't want to give our best up and coming star the flu, now would you?"

Dragging his legs off his desk, Naruto threw his cold coffee over his boss.

"She broke my fucking heart! I wouldn't bloody care if she got sick or not!" Breathing heavily, Naruto decided to finish his sentence, so he wouldn't get fired.

"She never said "goodbye…"."

Knowing Neji, (and there being a serious lacking of his on-again, off-again boyfriend, Gaara (oh, and his other on-again, off-again, relationship with the receptionist, Ino), he would seriously have is arse kicked (literally). Only then would he fired. Not before.

Grabbing the nearest piece of paper Neji glared at Naruto.

"If good reporters weren't so hard to find, you're ass would so fired." Neji looked thoughtful. "and considering she broke your heart…"

He paused. Naruto looked hopeful.  
"I don't have to do it?"

"I'll expect your interview on tape to me by 6:00 tomorrow."

Making his not – so - dramatic exit, Neji ran into Naruto's bonsai.

"ah fuck."

The only words that Naruto could bring to mind reiterated those of his boss.

"ah fuck."


	2. The Interview Part One

w00t! 2nd chapter up and running!

**Summery: **zomg! Naruto is at the penthouse/ unit that Sakura and Saskue are sharing, about to record the interview that Naruto has to do for the _Hidden Leaf_ Newspaper. Something is chewing at Sakura's mind, and it's up to Naruto to find out what that is. (this sounds really corney).

**Chapter 2 – The Interview part One**

Armed with a cup of Starbucks coffee and his video camera, Naruto gathered up his courage as he knocked on the door of the door of the unit that Sakura and Sasuke shared.

_-flashback-_

_It was a cold night, and Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Gaara and Rock Lee were all having a camp out at Hinata's house (of course Hinata was there too). They were all lying on each other, heads on the stomach of another person, with sleeping bags covering their legs. Naruto glanced down, surprised to see a pink head resting on his chest, that pink haired head belonging to Sakura. In an attempt to make her more comfortable, Naruto put his arm around the half asleep girl, just as she rested one of her hands on his chest._

_Bending his head down a little, Naruto brought his lips down upon Sakura's, aware of how delicate she was. Sakura's eyes shot open in surprise, but then melted into the blonde's kiss._

"_Naruto…" Sakura whispered to him, not wanting to wake up the other people, "no one's ever kissed me before…"_

_Looking deep into her green eyes, Naruto replied "I know" before bringing her fragile body towards him once again, in the best hug he could muster, lying on the picnic rug._

_-end flashback-_

Shaking his head, Naruto said to himself:

"I'd better get past times out of my head before this interview…" The door flew open, and a disgruntled Sasuke answered the door, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"_Oh my god, he's fine… No wonder Sakura is going out with him"_ Naruto thought to himself. Out loud, he stammered

"oh… Um… Sorry. I've got an interview scheduled with Miss Sakura Haruno for," here Naruto checked his watch for added (yet very much faked) authenticity "right about now."

"Oh really," was the Uchiha's disgruntled response. He turned around, and facing into the penthouse yelled to Sakura,

"OI! Sakura! Get your ass out here! Some interviewer is here to see you!"

"_I don't know what she sees in him… Sure, he's not hard too look at, but he's got some attitude." _Naruto thought to himself, contemplating the fact that he's got to interview his ex with this guy hanging around. Bending down, Naruto left his coffee at the door, afraid that he'd spill it on the who-knows-how-much-this-cost carpet.

"I suppose you'd better come in."

"Whatever. Can we just get this over and done with?"

Sasuke lead Naruto into an open plan lounge room – where he was told to "sit and set up whatever, wherever".

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the retreating back of Sasuke, Naruto started setting up his video camera facing the lounge opposite the one he was sitting on.  
_"If I fuck this up… Down goes my career, down goes the chance I have to ask Hinata out on that date. Man, I really need to get my mind off the past and get focused on the present."_

"Oh, my, GOD! Naruto? Naruto Uzamaki, is that YOU?"

Sighing, Naruto turned around to face the voice of the person that he has avoided for all these years, with much success. In a bored voice, he replies,  
"Hi Sakura, yes, it is me, how are you Sakura, you look good…"

"_oh my God, what has happened to the sweet cherry blossom Sakura that I used to know? What has this Sasuke guy done to her??"_

"Sasuke – kun, go put some clothes on. Would you like a coffee Naruto? Still like it milky with one sugar?" Sakura turned around from the coffee maker and winked cheekily at Naruto.

"So what'll it be?"

"Well, seeing that you still know how I like my coffee, I'll have one, thanks. But I'd like to start this interview sometime soon, I've got places to be, people to see." Naruto paused. "Not that I like seeing you again or anything, of course."

This seemed to calm the hyperactive Sakura down a bit, while Naruto wondered what could possibly make her so restless.

"_oh well, I guess I'll just have to find out, won't I?"_

"Come on Sakura… You don't want to do this any more then I do, so let's just get this over and done with." Naruto said softly to Sakura. Sakura walked over to the lounge, Naruto's coffee in hand. Limbs shaking, Sakura collapsed, the coffee mug breaking on the carpeted floor, a big brown stain creeping over the carpet like a wildfire.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

"Naruto…" Tears rolled down her cheeks, her entire body was soon consumed with sobs. Wrapping his arms around the sobbing musician, Naruto placed a soft kiss on her head, glad that Sasuke wasn't around.

"_what can be so bad that she can just break down like this? Surely it's not all Sasuke's doing…"_

"If you don't want to do this interview, then you don't have to" Naruto murmured into Sakura's hair. Sniffing a few times, Sakura weakly replied "no, I'm fine". Breaking the embrace, Naruto got up, and he helped Sakura up after him. Helping her onto the lounge, Naruto set up his video camera facing away from them, at a photo of Sakura and Sasuke because "I'm assuming that you'd rather my boss hear the audio, rather then the visuals".

Clicking the bright red "record" button, Naruto sat down next to Sakura, and the interview began.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm interviewing Sakura Haruno for the _Hidden Leaf_ Newspaper…"

**-to be continued-**


	3. The Interview Part Two

Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, I'm stuck in a little writer's block now. It's mostly a flashback, because I figured it'd be easier to explain then just talking. More interesting chapters to come!

3 Tini

* * *

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm interviewing Sakura Haruno for the _Hidden Leaf_ Newspaper. Miss Haruno, how did you first start singing?"

Poking her tongue out at Naruto as the sparkle came back into her eyes, Sakura replied; "please call me Sakura. I started singing when I was eight, just at small local fairs and things like that. When I moved interstate because of my mother changing jobs a lot, I became good friends with the boy next door, who taught me how to play."

"What was this boy's name? That is, if you can remember" Naruto said; smirking because he knew _exactly_ who that boy was.

Feigning being shocked, Sakura replied "Naruto Uzumaki."

"So, when did you and this… Uzumaki… guy start performing together?"

"Well, to take you back to the beginning,"

_-flashback-_

_Sakura was nervous as she knocked on the door of her new next-door neighbour's house, not knowing what to expect, or, more importantly, if there was anyone her own age living there. What she certainly didn't expect to see was a scruffy boy, who was seemingly colour blind, as he was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit._

"_umm… hi? I've just moved in next door, and I was wondering if you wanted these" Sakura thrust the cookies she had baked into his hands. Almost dropping the basket of cookies, the blonde boy replied, "I'm Naruto. You are…? Not just coming to give me cookies, I hope. Ramen?"_

_He looked hopefully at Sakura.  
"umm… sure, if your parents don't mind, of course."_

"_They're dead." He sure was blunt, for someone that seemed so hyperactive._

"_um… ok then."_

_-insert 6 months in here-_

"_No, you put your hands like this" Naruto moved Sakura's hand into the right place on the guitar's neck, to form the "B" chord. Smiling at her, Naruto said;_

"_Do you want to run it from the top? You're doing really well."_

_Sakura replied "I'd like that."_

"Just talk yourself up And tear yourself down…" (Paramore, "For a Pessamist I'm Pretty Optamistic") _Sakura sang into the microphone that she had set up._

_Completing the song, she gave Naruto a high five._

"_It's starting to sound really good! You ready for the gig on Saturday?"_

"_of course!"_

_The Saturday of their big gig at the local markets arrived. Playing all their friend's favorite songs, plus a few of theirs, Naruto and Sakura wowed all the bystanders and, of course, their friends._

"_Nice, Naruto!" Shikamaru exclaimed to his friend, patting him on the back. "want to get some ramen?"_

_His jaw dropping in surprise, Naruto replied "of COURSE! Lemme pack up my guitar, and I'll meet you there!"_

"_Sure"_

_Packing up his guitar, Naruto called over to Sakura; "I'm gonna get some ramen with Shikamaru and everyone else, want me to save you a seat?"_

"_Sure" Sakura laughed at Naruto's enthusiasm, but couldn't help but to find it catchy, as she started to laugh along with him._

"_Well, I'm gonna go and make some tracks over to the ramen shop – see ya over there!" Naruto waved to Sakura, and carrying his guitar case he almost bounced away from her._

_Rolling up her final lead from her microphone, Sakura stacked them all on the top of her speaker._

"_Sakura… Haruno? I heard you singing just before, you were fantastic."_

_Blushing, Sakura replied "um… thanks!"_

_The stranger continued "My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I'm with "Team 7" Records, and I was wondering if you were interested in coming to sing professionally for our company?"_

"_um…" Sakura was unable to say anything, as shocked as she was. "What about Naruto?"_

"_Who?"_

"_The guy playing guitar. The one who taught me how to play."_

"_oh. Him. Well, I was only offered to give one person a place, and I want it to be you. If and when we get a place in the future, give him a call."_

"_um… ok then... I'm ready. Just… can we keep it a secret for now? Or, at least until the first single is released. I'll give you my number and email, but I've got to run – I'm meeting my friends for ramen."_

_Kakashi nodded, as Sakura wrote down her mobile number and email._

"_I'll get in contact as soon as I talk to my boss, ok?"_

"_ok." Sakura nodded in response. "I've got to run now."_

"_I'll get in contact." Kakashi replied._

_Dashing off, Sakura couldn't believe her good luck._

_Back at the mini stage, Kakashi mentally saluted himself for getting himself back into the good books of his boss._

_-end flashback-_

"So that's the story, hey?" Naruto cheekily asked Sakura, although he knew it all, up to a certain point.

"You know it"

Naruto checked his watch. "I'd better bail. Neji is expecting this bloody tape very soon." Rising from his seat, Naruto gave Sakura a hand up, and, after checking that the "evil Sasuke" as he had dubbed him wasn't around, Naruto brought Sakura into a quick kiss, as though to remind himself of all the good times they shared.

"See ya, Sakura" With that, Naruto walked out of the apartment, and back to his car.


	4. Conflicting Intrests

To: KaiserSpartan  
Sorry for frying your brain! P More chapters are coming!

Sorry it took so long to update the last chapter. for that, I give you, ANOTHER CHAPTER! evil laugh

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, you are all awesome! Wonder what's going to happen next... P You'll have to wait and see!!

* * *

**Chapter Four –**** Conflicting Interests**

Striding into Neji's office without even knocking, Naruto put the tape on his desk, glared at his boss, and said "I'll have the draft to you by tonight," and promptly walked out of the door. Continuing on his purpose, Naruto left the building.

"Hi. I was wondering if Hinata Hyuga was available, please?" Naruto asked the surprised receptionist.

"umm… Sure, I'll just call her down for you" she replied. Picking up the telephone nearest to her, she spoke quickly into the mouthpiece. "Hey Hinata! There's a guy down here asking for you. He says his name is," she paused, covered up the mouthpiece and asked Naruto "hey, mate, what's your name?"

This shocked Naruto out of his little dreamland. "oh, um… it's Uzumaki, Naruto"

"Thanks" She turned back to the phone and spoke into it again. "sorry. His name is Uzamaki. I'll see ya down here in a minute or two? Ok. See ya!" Looking at Naruto, who had wandered off to look at a painting, she called to him over the silence in the lobby; "she'll be down soon!"

"ok, sure!" Naruto replied. Turning back to his painting, he walked across the lobby to a statue of a fox that reminded him of the scars on his cheeks.

_-flashback-_

_Their big, black trench coats had red clouds on them; this easily identified them as the feared gang, the "Akatsuki". Too young to realize what was going on, baby Naruto cried out for his parents. They never came, but who came was an Akatsuki member, whom they called "Pain". Laughing at the crying baby, Pain took out his knife and left 3 deep cuts on either side of the baby's face._

_-end flashback-_

Just as he touched the scars on his left cheek, there was a tap on his shoulder. Naruto, surprised, turned around to find Hinata standing behind him, a rosy blush creeping up the neck of her lilac dress.

"N…Naruto?" she stammered.

"Hey Hinata! How have you been?"

"umm… g-good thanks. And yourself?"

"I've been good, as well thanks. I was wondering if you were… um…" Naruto blushed a bright red that extended all the way down to his black collar. "I was wondering if you'dliketojoinmefordinnersometime."

"Pardon?" Hinata was stunned, and mildly confused. "Naruto, what's up?"

Exhaling, he hung his head and seemed to gather whatever confidence he left back in Neji's office. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner sometime, if you could find a time, that is."

"God, I hope she doesn't faint like she used to" Naruto thought to himself

She didn't faint, but looked close to it, as she stammered out her reply "I…I'd… love to…"

Something was wrong as Sakura lay in Sasuke's arms after their ritualistic Saturday night sex. Not being able to put her finger on it, she wriggled out of Sasuke's grasp, and stepped out of the bed. Shivering slightly in the cool breeze caressing her naked skin, she picked up her bathrobe and moved to the couch in the next room, as to avoid the snoring that kept her awake for nights on end.

"Maybe that's what's wrong…" Sakura mused out loud. "We're too… ordered… do things without the spontaneity of what love should be like… Not like Naruto…" giggling to herself, she continued to think of the certain blonde boy, or rather, man that had captured her heart once again. "ohmigod, I so miss him… I miss his kiss, I miss his body… I miss that laugh of his. I wish I could go back and have that kiss yesterday once again…"

So wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't her Sasuke enter the room and see his face twist in rage, and walk over to the couch Sakura was, by this time, lying on.

"you did WHAT you filthy, lying slut? I'm not good enough for you?" he prances around, in time with his words doing a shocking imitation of Sakura ""oh, I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm so fan-fucking-tastic because I can play a fucking guitar" and _clearly_" he spat her "you can fuck _any guy that walks in the fucking door_."

By this time Sakura was in tears, sobbing into the furry trimming on her robe, the silent sobs racking her entire body. In the meanwhile, Sasuke continued with his rant, clearly ignoring his girlfriend's state.

"Know what? I'm over you and your fucking career, why don't you stay at home and _clean_ like you _should_? Get OUT, and go to your fuck-buddy, Naruto why don't you? Put some clothes on, and get OUT of my house!"

Walking back into the bedroom, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's underwear (left by the bedside) and a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of the cupboard. He walked back out, clothing in arms, which he threw at the sobbing woman.

"Get dressed and get out." Sasuke spat at her, his temper cooling.

Sakura did what she was asked, then, wrapped in her robe once more, she walked out of the door.

A short trip to the next suburb, she knocked on a door.

"Naruto? Are you there?"


End file.
